1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to set a parameter corresponding to a driver version, a host device, and methods thereof, and more particularly, to a host device to transmit a parameter on a printing drive condition to an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus to perform a printing operation using a parameter provided from a host device, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus printing an image corresponding to an input file, which is to be printed, on a record medium such as a printing paper. For example, the image forming apparatus includes a printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile. Such an image forming apparatus may be connected to a host device such as a computer to constitute a printing system.
The host device includes a driver of the image forming apparatus or includes a plurality of drivers for driver versions. On the other hand, the image forming apparatus includes a firmware corresponding to the driver of the host device and controls a printing operation according to a parameter set in the firmware.
In the case in which the driver version of the host device is not the same as the firmware version of the image forming apparatus, the printing quality is deteriorated. More particularly, if the versions are not the same, the color of a printing object output from the image forming apparatus can be output differently from the color of an original file, which is to be printed. Further, in this case, the printing data may not be able to be read by the image forming apparatus, and an output having an error may be output.
In this case, whenever the driver version of the host device is updated, it is also necessary to update the firmware of the image forming apparatus.
In addition, in the case in which a user wants to change the color setting in the host device on the original file, which is to be printed, since the conversion is performed in the RGB color in a related art color changing method, a beginner has a difficulty in using the method.